


Personal Attention

by ImJaebabie



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Eventual Smut, Fluff and Smut, Hand Jobs, M/M, Making Out, Porn with Feelings, Smut lite, cause i do, far left of canon, im dying just tagging this, incapable of typing the cck word cuz im Baby, remember when it seemed like hyuck forgot jeno existed but jeno was acting Needy AF, thigh kissing, this is feelings ridden
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-27
Updated: 2019-09-27
Packaged: 2020-10-29 02:24:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,747
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20789054
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ImJaebabie/pseuds/ImJaebabie
Summary: It’s been a busy few months and Donghyuck is looking forward to one relaxing evening. It doesn’t quite go as expected.





	Personal Attention

**Author's Note:**

> i just think jeno deserves a lot of attention. 
> 
> sorry if it’s disappointing! this is by far not my usual style so [nervous smile emoji]

Donghyuck’s got his hand three-quarters deep in a bag of shrimp chips when his phone starts ringing. He stares at it for a long moment, tongue pressed into the back corner of his gums to clean off a bit of stubborn chip, before finally tapping the answer and speakerphone buttons with his clean hand. Whatever it is that’s too important to send over text had better be good.

“Mister Na.” 

_ “Hey. What’re you doing right now?” _

Donghyuck glances down at the paused kdrama episode on Mark’s—recently appropriated—laptop and his general state of undress, the detritus of shrimp chips on his t-shirt and boxers. 

He goes with, “Snacking.” 

_ “Sexy. And what are you wearing?” _

“Your mom’s nightie.”

_ “Ok, so either the cornflower blue one or the re—” _

“Is there a reason for this call? Feels like this could have just as easily been a sext, in which case I could still be eating right now,” Donghyuck asks, sighing. He’d really been enjoying being a useless slob for one evening, a behavior he’d fallen back in love with while regrowing his shin bone earlier in the year. After touring for the past few months, one moment of vegetation was overdue.

Jaemin hums. _ “Yes, there is. I need you to come over tonight, now that I know you’re not busy.” _

“Hey, I am too. Snacking is business.” 

_ “Bring them. Bring the whole one-two-seven pantry, for all I care. Just get over to this dorm and hangout with Jeno for the evening so I don’t have to kill him.” _

That strikes Donghyuck as puzzling. Normally he can hardly peel the two of them apart, not that he often has to try. Jeno just sort of clings to Jaemin like a...lichen. Yeah. A barnacle with really big, nice eyes. 

Donghyuck pops another chip into his mouth and crunches as he talks. “He sick or something?”

_ “No, I’m sick. Sick of all his whining. Please, come pay attention to him for a few hours so we don’t have to suffer through any more of his complaints about how much he misses you.” _

A tiny blossom of surprise and gratification blooms under Donghyuck’s skin. A little heavier on the surprise side. 

“Misses me? We see each other every day currently.” 

Jaemin groans. _ “Yeah, currently, meaning that recently you didn’t see each other much at all, and besides—have you explicitly spent time with him instead of just all of us?” _

Donghyuck can’t say that he has, specifically. But he hasn’t ignored Jeno either? 

“I guess not?”

_ “Right. So now you’re going to. Here’s what’s gonna happen.” _ There’s some shuffling, and a light stomping sound, and Donghyuck raises an eyebrow at his phone as if it’ll get him an explanation. _ “What’s gonna happen, is that Injun promised Jisung hotpot, and I promised Chenle thai rolled ice cream, and we’re gonna go get those, in that order. Then we’re going to go see Spiderman.” _

He’s not sure how this plan works Jeno-wise, but Donghyuck was too busy to make any movies recently, so he’s already on board. “Great, I still haven’t seen that.”

_ “You’re not coming. Did you listen? Geez. You’re gonna come over here and be ready to spend quality time with the pouting human version of a samoyed once he wakes up from the grumpy nap I ordered him to go take. I mean Jeno. No Spiderman for you.” _

“He must be really pissing you off, huh?” he replies, through a disappointed huff.

_ “Just get over here, Donghyuck.” _

The line goes dead and Jaemin’s self-assigned aegyo selfie caller ID fades off the phone screen. 

Donghyuck sighs. Wasn’t his plan for the night, but it’s not like he _ doesn’t _want to hangout with Jeno, after all. He can probably even keep watching his drama there, just with a potentially moody boy as company. 

He slides into a pair of sweatpants that might be Jaehyun’s, then rolls the top of the chips bag and tucks it under his elbow. As a final thought, Donghyuck pulls the light blanket off his bed and wraps it around his shoulders, just so he can clearly communicate the mood he intends to bring to this night. 

Jaemin and the others are mostly out the door when Donghyuck shuffles up to the dorm. Chenle holds the door until he can put a hand on it, then the younger boy gives him a salute. 

“Have fun babysitting, hyung.” 

There’s a laugh from Jisung as Renjun pulls him to the elevator. Jaemin pauses beside Donghyuck. 

“Thanks,” he says, barely smiling. “And maybe try not to spend the whole time texting Mark? That’s not gonna help.” 

Donghyuck’s phone feels heavy in his pocket. He had been texting his thoughts on the drama to Mark earlier, and indifferent as Mark’s responses were he had planned to keep spamming him just to be annoying. But maybe, he thinks, he’ll just turn his phone off. 

He shrugs. “No problem. Don’t worry, I will shower the moody one with the fullest extent of my greatly coveted affections until your return.” 

Jaemin rolls his eyes, nods. “You better.” 

It’s quiet in the dorm when the door clicks shut behind Donghyuck, the only sound registering being the cheerful chime that lets him know the security system has engaged. Letting out a breath, he stalks to the couch and dumps his blanket and snack there, then leaves his phone on the coffee table and heads to the kitchen to see what drinks are available for stealing. He leaves the chocolate milks and takes one of Renjun’s bottled teas, and when he returns to the living room there’s a Jeno standing at the side of the couch, bleary, bespectacled eyes blinking, wearing a loose, wrinkled tank and shorts and a frown, and with a patch of hair sticking up. 

“Hey.”

Jeno’s eyes shift to him and widen a fraction, then scan the room. “Where is everyone?” he asks.

Donghyuck shrugs. “Out, I guess.”

“...why’re you here?”

“Got bored.” Donghyuck leaves it at that, since the real explanation seems unnecessary. He crosses to the couch and settles into the corner, cracking the seal off the bottle of tea and gulping some down while Jeno’s sleepy brain processes the new information. 

“Come watch this drama with me,” says Donghyuck after a minute of Jeno’s continued buffering. 

Jeno rubs at his arm, just looking at Donghyuck like he isn’t sure he’s actually there.

Briefly wondering if he’ll have to tell Jaemin it wasn’t as easy as they thought, Donghyuck sighs and pats the couch next to him, pushing his blanket out of the way. “Jeno, stop trying to wake up and come sit. You can just go back to sleep if you want to.” 

Finally Jeno moves, trudging over and slumping down next to Donghyuck, his head dropping back against the couch. “Don’t want to,” he mumbles, but sits still. 

Well, alright. Donghyuck decides not to read into it, and digs for the remote in the crease next to the armrest where he knows Jisung often hides it. His hunch is right, and soon enough he’s got his episode almost back to the spot he paused it earlier, which is close enough for him to keep watching from. He puts the remaining chips where Jeno can also reach them, but finishes them off himself when Jeno doesn’t make a move to take any, apparently content to slouch quietly next to him. 

When the snack is gone, Donghyuck rubs his hands together to dust them off, then yawns and reaches his arm back around behind Jeno’s shoulders and lets it settle there. He doesn’t really care how stupid the move is, he just wants Jeno to soften up a bit. Jeno glances at him sideways, but whatever he’s looking for he doesn’t seem put off by, and sinks into Donghyuck’s side cautiously. 

The drama plays on, eventually bleeding into another episode, and somewhere in that passage of time Jeno melts. Maybe it’s the gentle massaging pinches Donghyuck starts pressing into the softer part of his inner shoulder near his neck, or that they naturally both slouch more and more the longer they sit in one place, but by the time Donghyuck has finished the bottle of tea Jeno is all but using him as a pillow, snuggled thoroughly against him and cuddled under his blanket as well. There’s a small, content sort of smile sitting delicate on his lips when Donghyuck glances down, and Donghyuck smiles to himself. 

He did miss Jeno too, after all. It was just...easier to forget that, when he was so busy. Easier to get caught up in the whirlwind of promotions and touring and not feel the loss until he’s reminded of how warm it is, how soft and peaceful, to feel the stability of one of his best friends there at his side. Especially when it’s Jeno. 

The patch of blonde hair is still stubbornly sticking sideways from Jeno’s head, Donghyuck notices, and he shifts his hand to card through the bleached strands and comb it down. Jeno’s hair is soft, the undercut parts sort of fuzzy, and it’s easy to keep his fingers there lightly scratching through the layers absentmindedly while the show continues. 

Absentmindedly, and then present-mindedly, as Jeno lets out a quiet, pleased hum kind of sound, angling his head back into Donghyuck’s hand when he makes to move it away. So he keeps it there instead, marvelling a little, and combs more purposefully, until he’s basically petting Jeno’s hair like he would a purring cat. 

The way Jeno sinks even further into him, Donghyuck thinks he must like it. He must like it, and if Jaemin is right, he likes it partly because it’s Donghyuck doing it specifically, which sets an interesting feeling swirling around in his chest. 

Quietly, just under the noise from the tv, Donghyuck bends his head down closer to Jeno’s ear to murmur, “Is this what you wanted? Someone to give you a little attention?” 

Jeno tenses for a second, holding his breath, but Donghyuck cards his fingers down to his nape and then back up soothingly until his breath comes out even and he relaxes again, his shoulders slumping against Donghyuck’s thigh until he’s almost fully reclined. 

Jeno nods. 

Sliding down from his hair to under his chin, Donghyuck’s fingers coax Jeno’s head to turn so that he’s looking up at him. And like that, lit mostly by the flickering tv colors and one lamp in the far corner of the room, his face a painting of contrasts but eyes as big and dark as ever, Jeno looks so ridiculously gentle and pretty to Donghyuck. Really, really, just so pretty. Which he like, knew but...yeah. Maybe he missed him more than he thought. 

“Or was it me? Did you need my attention? Did I neglect you, Jeno-yah?” he dares to ask, because suddenly he wants to know, and not just from Jaemin. 

Jeno doesn’t answer immediately. He continues to search with his eyes for a minute, allowing Donghyuck’s fingers to rub the side of his neck, until finally he nods again. 

“I missed you a lot,” he admits, barely above a whisper. 

It’s such a weirdly raw thing to say, and Donghyuck didn’t expect him to be so honest about it. Or maybe he did, but he wasn’t ready either way, and now he’s sitting with Jeno’s head in his lap, staring at him all vulnerable and mellow, and it’s not like Donghyuck thinks he can fix everything with kisses but he’s already so close to Jeno, mostly bent over, and it would be so easy. He looks inviting, too. 

Donghyuck bends a little more, traces his fingers up to Jeno’s chin and brings his other hand out from under the blanket to slide into the hair behind Jeno’s ear. 

“Me too,” he whispers back. “Ok if I give you a kiss, to say sorry?” 

Jeno bites his bottom lip, just for a second, like to check if it’s there. His chin dips down once, a single nod yes.

That’s all Donghyuck needs to lean the rest of the way, tilting Jeno’s chin up as he does, and find Jeno’s lips with his own. It’s both a new and a familiar feeling; it wouldn’t be the first time he’s ever kissed Jeno, but it was never a frequent thing; more the one-off occasion when Donghyuck caught him off guard. This time definitely feels different. It’s in the way Jeno holds very still and lets Donghyuck lead him, waits for Donghyuck to angle slightly one way and then mirrors, keeping his breathing careful while receiving the series of modest kisses Donghyuck offers.

When his heartbeat starts to get a little too elevated, Donghyuck lifts away, petting Jeno’s hair while their breaths steady. 

“See?” Donghyuck breathes, “haven’t forgot about you.” 

Jeno tightens his fists into Donghyuck’s blanket and pulls it up under his chin. “Can you...could you convince me some more?” 

The way Jeno’s lips glint pink and a little puffy, Donghyuck can definitively answer _ yes _to that request. Having gotten Jeno’s pesky glasses out of the way, he can totally cup his hands around Jeno’s jaw and press against his lips again, this time daring to go further, paying increased attention to that pouty bottom lip, and coaxing its partner to leave a sliver of an opening where Donghyuck can experimentally lick between. Jeno sighs at the change, and moves a hand to wiggle between them and press against Donghyuck’s stomach. The other he uses to reach behind Donghyuck’s neck and pull him down closer. 

Very quickly, Donghyuck can no longer trace the process of how they got where they are. He remembers thinking about missing Jeno, and thinking a kiss was a good way to show that, but he’s not sure full-blown making out on the couch in the Dream dorm was what he intended. He’s not sure how he feels about it, aside from that it feels really fucking good, and that he’s never been one to deny how gorgeous his best friend is. He wonders idly, as Jeno purrs into his mouth, if he’d been subconsciously wanting to try this for a long time, and just never put it to conscious consideration. 

There’s more to consider now, with Jeno having shifted up more properly into his lap, which is a little awkward since Jeno’s bigger than him in a handful of ways, but in no way unwelcome. He’s a solid weight, warm and unyielding, and yet all his responses are docile. Donghyuck realizes he could push him around, if he wanted to. He doesn’t want to do that, but he does want to make Jeno aware that he’s not gonna be able to let him keep licking into his mouth like this much longer without how hot he’s becoming getting bluntly obvious. 

Donghyuck slides his hand down Jeno’s well-defined arm and means to grip his thigh in a warning sort of way, but the path his hand takes makes him realize he should’ve said something sooner. His hand hovers near Jeno’s thigh, Donghyuck not sure if it’s safe for him to touch Jeno there without suggesting something quite a bit more intimate. 

He still hasn’t figured anything out when Jeno’s fingers lace with his hovering ones, the slightly older boy breaking their kiss to pant against Donghyuck’s mouth and meet his gaze with hazy eyes. 

“Is that it?” Jeno asks, momentarily confusing Donghyuck. He licks his lips. “Is that the most of your attention I can get?”

Maybe more is a bad idea. But then...he did tell Jaemin he’d give Jeno the extent of his affection, without much more definition than that. And besides, he sort of just wants to give Jeno whatever _ he _ wants. 

Donghyuck leans his forehead against Jeno’s, letting the heat pool between them. “I’ll give you whatever attention you want, baby,” he says, and his pulse races in anticipation of Jeno’s response. 

Jeno holds his gaze, and slowly lowers their intertwined hands to his lap, his meaning obvious. 

“I want it all.” 

-

What Donghyuck had thought he would do when he first settled down for the evening was binge a few episodes of his drama, snack thoughtlessly, and maybe go to bed sort of early. After Jaemin called him, what he thought he would then do was about the same, except with Jeno, and maybe stay over at the Dream dorm playing games on Jeno’s computer till like 4am or something. 

What he did _ not _think he would do, was have his hand down the front of Jeno’s shorts, which he belatedly realizes are just boxers, since he doesn’t have anything on under them. Donghyuck doesn't know why this is the thought he has as he does his best to find an angle where he can stroke comfortably and not strain his wrist, but that’s just the thought train he’s stuck on, that he can’t differentiate boxers from normal shorts anymore. 

Maybe it’s just simpler to think about that, than to get hyper focused on what he’s doing, or how Jeno pants wetly against his neck, clinging onto Donghyuck and whimpering every time Donghyuck’s hand drags dryly over his skin. With another twist of his hand Jeno jolts and whines. 

Donghyuck needs a better strategy than this. It can’t feel good, and he wants Jeno to feel _ good. _

He pulls his hand free, and Jeno whines again, pressing his nose insistently under Donghyuck’s jaw. “W-why...did you stop?” 

“So I don’t hurt you?” There might be something he can use somewhere in this dorm, but Donghyuck is not about to go hunting around for slick substances—he’s not sure he wants to know where he could find them. 

He sighs. “Sorry if this is gross,” Donghyuck apologizes first, then nudges Jeno’s face out of the way and spits into his hand. It’s not great, but it’ll help a little. 

Jeno pulls back a fraction and blinks at him, at his hand. Then he leans forward and copies Donghyuck, adding to the pathetic means of lubrication. 

Donghyuck’s jaw drops open. They’ve literally just been making out, mixing saliva openmouthed and tongue-twisted for like the past hour, but those same liquids mingling warmly in his hand are so much worse for Donghyuck’s sanity. 

“Keep going,” mutters Jeno, his lips returning to Donghyuck’s neck, where the skin has become so hot he’s convinced it has to be burning them. 

Too shocked to do anything else, Donghyuck slides his hand back below Jeno’s waistband and wraps his fingers around his dick again. The slide is much better, if he doesn’t think too hard about why, concentrating only on how Jeno squirms in his lap every time Donghyuck squeezes a little tighter. The constant hip motion presses uncomfortably against his own semi every so often, making Donghyuck’s breath come short; maybe having Jeno across his lap bridal style, his ass dipping into the space between Donghyuck’s legs, isn’t the best position for getting off for either of them. 

Or maybe it is. 

“I’m...ahh, Hyuckie, I’m really—“

Donghyuck can tell that he’s close by how his hips keep stuttering, and from the near painful grip of Jeno’s fingers on his neck and shoulder. He uses his foot to kick his blanket away from them, ‘cause he doesn’t really want to take any of that back with him, which also suddenly leaves Jeno’s long, bare legs uncovered and the skin looks so, so smooth and creamy Donghyuck loses another piece of his mind. He _ wants _ to see Jeno unravel in his arms, the snap of the tension breakpoint and sweat glistening on his neck. 

“Come on then, baby,” he whispers, stroking a bit faster, “go ahead and feel good.” Donghyuck circles his fingers tight under the crown, sliding his thumb once, twice over the slit, and Jeno comes with a broken moan, losing his grip on Donghyuck in favor of laying back on the armrest and gasping into the crook of his own elbow while he rides it out. It almost surprises Donghyuck, the intensity of it, but it’s been a while since he touched someone other than himself, and maybe it’s been just as long since Jeno has been touched too. It’s a hot, sticky mess covering his hand, but at least it’s not on the couch or his blanket, and the vision of Jeno going slack because of _ him _is worth it. 

Donghyuck wipes his hand clean as he can on Jeno’s boxers, then runs his palm up under the wrinkled tank and soothes over Jeno’s lean stomach, finding a light sheen of sweat there. 

“How was that?” he asks, rubbing gentle circles. 

Jeno looks wiped out, lying boneless across his lap and limbs partially dangling to the floor, his breathing still working to stabilize. Donghyuck thinks maybe he’ll fall asleep, and then Donghyuck can extract himself and sneak back to his own dorm to get relief himself. Reassuring Jeno was his priority, but he’s fairly eager to take care of his own boner too. 

Jeno swallows visibly, then finally answers. “Real...really good.”

“Oh, great. That’s good.”

“You’re not…” Jeno starts, then hesitates, “you’re not going to ignore me again, after this, right?”

Donghyuck’s heart seizes up. “No, oh no, Jeno baby.” Pulling Jeno’s arm, Donghyuck cradles him into a tight hug, scratching his fingers through his hair once more. “I’m so sorry you felt like that. I didn’t mean to. You’re my best friend,” the word feels a little odd in his mouth, “my best boy, you know that?”

Jeno nods against his shoulder, small despite his size, and Donghyuck releases his held up breath in relief. They stay like that for a moment, until Jeno shifts in his lap awkwardly till he’s straddling Donghyuck and brings a hand down. 

“You’re still hard…” he mutters, like it amazes him a little. 

“It’s fine,” Donghyuck replies, trying not to groan as Jeno palms at him over the sweatpants he’s become sure aren’t his. “This was about you.”

Jeno keeps staring down, pursing his lips and watching his own hand bringing Donghyuck’s tent back to full pitch. His brow is furrowed, like this is a task he wants to accomplish correctly, and then he shrugs. 

“Two way street,” says Jeno, and then he slides backwards off Donghyuck’s lap onto the floor between his legs and looks up expectantly. 

Donghyuck nearly chokes. “Jeno, no, you really don’t have to—”

“I want to...I-I want you to watch,” he interrupts, effectively silencing Donghyuck. “I want your eyes on me. The whole time, just me.” Jeno’s hands slide up Donghyuck’s thighs and grip his waistband, and Donghyuck doesn’t think he could look away if he _ tried _. 

-

It’s something else, something beyond his imagination to watch Jeno painstakingly inch up the inside of Donghyuck’s thighs, doing the opposite of what he expected by taking it slow, pressing kisses to the softest parts of Donghyuck’s skin and sucking the occasional purpling blotch. Donghyuck doesn’t need to be treated like this, like he’s something to be savored; at least, he doesn’t think he does, never thought he needed it before. But Jeno does it anyway, frequently glancing up to catch Donghyuck’s eyes and confirm that he’s still paying attention. 

His lips find a particularly sensitive spot, catching the one place where Donghyuck hasn’t toned the muscle as tight and the flesh squishes more easily, tickling terribly when Jeno’s tongue prods into it. It makes his leg twitch and a tiny groan slip out, makes him wish Jeno had decided to pull his underwear down too and not just the sweats as the strain grows more uncomfortable. 

Jeno moves his mouth a negligible distance and sucks again, nearly the same spot but not quite, and just as sensitive, and Donghyuck’s hips buck without his doing.

“Are you trying to tickle me to death?” he growls, feeling short of breath. 

Jeno licks over the spot then looks up. “No, but would that be good? Would you get off on it?”

Donghyuck’s throat goes dry. He coughs. “Uh-um, I don’t...just, never mind.”

Lifting a curious eyebrow, Jeno shrugs and adjusts between Donghyuck’s knees, balancing his arms over them so he can keep his legs pried apart with a hand on either side. Donghyuck presses his fingers into the fake suede of the couch and tries not to let himself reach for anything else, but it’s hard to keep still when _ Jeno’s _ fingers are creeping up under the hem of his boxers and skimming over his hips, down the v of his crotch. So close yet…

“Can you just,” he exhales a hiss, “just, get on with it? Is the build up necessary?”

It just doesn’t make _ sense _ to him. Yes, they’re close, but not like...dating, not _ together. _If they were more of anything, he’d get this whole romantic type style Jeno seems insistent on, but they’re not. So he’s not sure if it’s just Jeno’s attention craving that’s carrying him along like this, or if there’s something else he should be noticing in those endearingly large eyes of his, the ones that keep momentarily fluttering shut, hidden behind pinkish eyelids and long lashes while Jeno’s lips stay warm on Donghyuck’s skin. 

They’re open now though, as Jeno sighs and hovers right over his clothed erection. 

“It’s not like this has to just be quick and dirty, only because we’re not dating,” he says with a small frown, hot breath making Donghyuck twitch, like he just read his mind. 

“Okay, sorry. You’re just driving me a little insane.”

“Oh. Good.”

Jeno smiles, all happy and crescent-eyed, then curls his fingers into the stretchy material and all but yanks Donghyuck’s underwear down, making him suck in a surprised gasp. Having his bare ass on that couch does not fit in Donghyuck’s personal code, though, and he scrambles to lift his hips just enough that he can pull his blanket beneath him, not caring that Jeno laughs while he does it. He’s hard, _ really _hard, dammit, and if Jeno is about to put his mouth on his dick he’s not going to wait until it’s too late to get comfortable. 

“You’re so funny,” Jeno giggles, leaning in towards Donghyuck’s waist and ghosting his breath along the crease of his hip, his jaw barely inches from touching skin. “Are you cautious or impatient? Just pick one.”

“I’m impatiently cautious, it’s a skill,” Donghyuck snaps, clutching his fingers in the blanket in advance. He’ll just have to wash it, whatever. He’s not going to look a gift horse in the mouth, just because he wasn’t originally prepared to get his dick sucked when the evening began. He _ is _going to look at Jeno’s mouth, though, because that’s sort of the idea. 

Jeno wets his lips and dips his head, kissing right at the base, and Donghyuck’s breath already becomes a thin stream that’s hardly audible. The touch is satin-smooth and Jeno repeats it up the length of his dick, mind-breakingly tender, before holding it steady in one hand and wrapping his lips full around the head. His tongue is _ so hot, _pressing all plush onto the tip, Donghyuck groans again immediately and his eyes slide shut. 

The heat is instantly gone. 

“I said to watch,” whines Jeno, and when Donghyuck snaps his eyes back open he looks so disappointed. 

Donghyuck nods his head rapidly. “I know, I’m sorry, I’ll watch!” he stammers, pressing socked feet to the outsides of Jeno’s thighs like some kind of weird apology to his kneeling friend. 

Jeno hmphs, but ducks his face back down and expertly slides half Donghyuck’s length between his lips, and Donghyuck clenches his teeth to stay focused enough not to close his eyes at the sensation. 

The problem is, Jeno is good at this. He doesn’t even try to deepthroat—a good thing, as Donghyuck doesn’t want to have to explain tomorrow that Jeno is hoarse and sore for mysterious reasons—but laves his tongue and hollows his cheeks in a rhythm that makes Donghyuck consider whether he’ll ever jerk off without remembering this again. Jeno bobs a few more times, then tightens his lips around the crown much like Donghyuck did to him earlier, only with a hard suck before popping off him with an audible noise and Donghyuck bites his cheek not to shout. 

_ “Fuck _ Jeno, where—“ he very nearly asks where Jeno learned this, because he can’t imagine when he’d had the time and privacy, then thinks better of it. “—I mean, fuck, just…shit.” 

Jeno grins even as he licks up from base to tip, wet mouth taking Donghyuck in again, and the look is just sly enough that it only reminds Donghyuck of one other person, and he suddenly thinks maybe all those visits Jeno took to see Jaemin while he was on hiatus might be involved. He doesn’t follow that train of thought. He can’t really follow any, when his lower stomach is already tightening to a wound coil and Jeno reaches a hand up and presses a thumb into his belly button, exacerbating the feeling. 

Donghyuck’s next breath comes out in a moan, and his hands fly to Jeno’s arms, gripping at his biceps unapologetically while Jeno pumps with his hand what isn’t in his burning mouth. His lips were already swollen pink when he started, and they’re even worse now, red against his fair skin like he’s fallen out of an adult fairytale literally into Donghyuck’s lap, tasked with sucking Donghyuck’s soul out of his dick or they’ll both die. 

Donghyuck can't help that his eyelids feel heavy, but letting them slide even a little low has Jeno humming annoyance, the swollen tip of Donghyuck’s dick pressing his cheek out as he pouts. It sends shivers down Donghyuck’s spine when he lets his fingers run over that bulge, feeling the touch on two parts of his body, and then rests them on Jeno’s jaw. 

“Jeno-yah…you’re beautiful, you know?” 

Surprisingly, Jeno’s eyes flutter shut, and he hums again, charging Donghyuck’s nerves with electricity while somehow looking soft and content. 

Donghyuck swallows harshly. Maybe _ his _throat will be raw in the morning. 

“You’re really so pretty,” he continues, even though he’s practically at the edge, because Jeno looks pleased by it and swirls his tongue even better, “how could I ever ignore my beautiful friend? How—ahh god, h-how could I not think of you?”

Jeno pushes down just a little deeper, his hand stilling briefly while his other fingers dig into Donghyuck’s thigh and Donghyuck chokes over another moan. 

“I’m close, I’m close Jen, pull off,” Donghyuck warns, pushing his hand back through Jeno’s hair to guide him away. But Jeno just grips his hips harder, the smallest shake of his head as he lets up only a little, and Donghyuck nearly panics. He tries to pull himself back, but his body wants to release and when Jeno tongues at his slit with his hand moving in perfect tandem, there’s nowhere to go. He comes with a yelp that becomes a whine, jerking back so that even though half his cum is inside Jeno’s mouth the rest ends up on his chin and lips, an embarrassing mess that Donghyuck can no longer survive keeping his eyes open to see. He tilts sideways and pants into the couch cushion, waiting till the orgasm sparkles stop bursting in his brain before turning his head and forcing his eyes back open. 

Jeno is just smiling at him, then licks his lips clean and swipes the back of his hand and wrist over his face to lazily get the rest. 

Donghyuck groans. “Since when did you get like this?” he asks. 

“Things change when you’re not looking,” comes the quick reply. 

“That’s kind of incentive for me to look away again, isn’t it?”

Jeno rolls his eyes, leaning up over the edge of the couch to kiss Donghyuck long and deep, stealing his breath away before he’s even properly got it back, then lean back wearing that same insufferable smile. 

“Don’t joke, you promised. Besides, who knows how I can change when you are paying attention? You might like that, too.” 

He’s out of breath, out of witty lines, out of arguments completely, so Donghyuck just rolls until he can get his blanket free and his pants back up, then tugs at Jeno’s arm to get him back up on the couch and cuddled up alongside him. Jeno winds his arms around Donghyuck’s waist, and it’s the most comfortable he’s been in weeks, but it doesn’t entirely make him forget himself. 

“Don’t you want to clean up? Wash your face, get new shorts…y’know?” he suggests, even if he’d rather not let Jeno leave. 

“I don’t want to.”

“But you should.”

Jeno whines for another minute, but eventually hops up to disappear for a scant few minutes in which Donghyuck drowsily restarts the episode he long ago forgot was even playing. When Jeno returns, he’s got fresh boxers on and a pillow with him, and he easily coaxes Donghyuck to snuggle back down on the cushions, laying so that he can use Donghyuck as a pillow while Donghyuck gets the one made of memory foam. 

“I’m really glad Jaemin called you,” he mutters a minute later, and Donghyuck feels a hot jolt of fear. 

“You knew?”

“Of course I knew, I’m not an idiot. He’s not very quiet, and I never wanted to take a nap anyway. Then suddenly you’re here? Two and two.”

“Oh. Well it’s not like I didn’t want—“

Jeno chuckles against Donghyuck’s shoulder. “Relax, I said I’m glad. I know you wouldn’t have come if you didn’t want to.”

Donghyuck sighs. “You mean a lot to me.”

“I know. Thanks for reminding me. Now you should just sleepover like this so Jaemin has a receipt of your efforts.”

He laughs as Donghyuck groans _ again, _then slowly his breaths even out as it grows quiet, the tv eventually lulling them both to sleep. 

When the others return later, they mostly roll their eyes, and Renjun complains that his tea isn’t just free for anyone who wants to drink it, but Jaemin snaps a few pics on his phone. He texts one to Donghyuck, the notification buzz lost in the carpet where his phone sits forgotten. 

_ [img attached] _

_ nice job, agent 007. but next time stick to hands or smth k? his lips look smashed & that ain’t subtle <3 _

**Author's Note:**

> hhh ok. there it is. please tell me if this was at all good i have no barometer for it. or just tell me if u think it’s as funny as i do that it implies that nahyuck sext each other cause i didn’t initially intend that but. well. 
> 
> [cc](https://curiouscat.me/ImJaeBabie)   
|| [twt](https://twitter.com/imjaebabie?lang=en)   



End file.
